1. Field
Systems and methods are provided that relate to detecting activity associated with a multi-camera user environment during remote collaborative meetings, and determining an action based on the detected activity. More specifically, systems and methods are provided for detecting on-display activity, off-display activity and head-pose of a user to determine whether to maintain a current camera or switch to another camera in the user environment.
2. Related Art
In the related art, one or more users may participate in a videoconference from a remote location with respect to other users. During the videoconference, the users may be able to also receive notifications, communication, and immediate access to other information. Accordingly, the user may experience a desire to multitask during the videoconference. For example, but not by way of limitation, a user participating in a videoconference may desire to shift his or her attention away from the camera and display associated with the video conference based on a notification or communication received on another display or another device (e.g., mobile phone).
Related art studies have focused on how different computing configurations might impact the perception of multitasking during a videoconference on other users. Specifically, multitasking has been considered in related art studies for the case of a user participating in a videoconference with a single-display configuration, or a dual-display configuration.
The results of the related art studies have indicated that multitasking in the dual-display configuration is perceived by other observing participants users in the videoconference as being more obvious. Accordingly, the multitasking behavior on the dual-display configuration was rated as significantly less polite and less acceptable in the related art studies. Further, when multitasking was rated as more obvious, the rating of engagement in the videoconference dropped. Such negative perceptions are problematic, particularly if multitasking is in fact related to the videoconference.
For example, FIG. 1 illustrates a related art view of a user that is engaged in multitasking behavior on a dual-display configuration. As can be seen, the gaze of the user (e.g., eye position) as well as the head pose of the user are not facing to the camera, but are turned to the left of the user (or, right of the observing participant). The multitasking appears obvious, and the user does not appear to be engaged in the videoconference. Negative perceptions of engagement in the videoconference may negatively impact all parties in the videoconference.
Therefore, it may be desirable to develop systems and methods which may compensate for the multitasking of the user in a multi-display user environment, so that the multitasking appears less obvious, and that the user appears to be more engaged in the videoconference.